


Finally

by superwoman1015 (kathiann)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Romance, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/superwoman1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally did it, and of course all of their friends would like to know about it. Spoilers for 6x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waling around with a stupid smile on my face for the past two days now. I've reblogged every picture of the last two scenes of "Blue Bird" on tumblr, more than once, and my children think I've got a screw loos and I can't concentrate on my school work because this is, obviously, more important. I figure our other cannon couple (because we have two now, how awesome is that?) would like to know about the lip lock at the end there. I had to rewrite this when I realized that I had it set at the wrong time of day, but this works even better. Also, this vaguely fills the prompt for the May 2014 Challenge over at Paint It Red "I've got a lot to say I just don't know how to say it"

It was dark out. This much Grace knew. She didn’t know what time it was because she didn’t want to open her eyes. Maddy hadn’t cried; the only sound coming from the baby monitor on the bedside table was the gentle sound of her snoring. So, why was she awake so unwillingly at such an early hour? And then she heard a chirp from the bedside table on the other side of the room. Wayne’s phone. He’d gotten a text at an ungodly hour in the morning. More than one probably if she was awake.

Still not opening her eyes, she nudged Wayne with her elbow. “Your phone,” she mumbled. When he grunted and rolled over, she sighed. She wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep. Opening her eyes she saw that is was only just before 5:00 AM and she silently hopped that the text sitting unread on Wayne’s phone wasn’t urgent. Though, if it were vitally important the person would have called.

Sighing, Grace sat up slightly and grabbed her phone of the nightstand. The indicator light at the top was flashing, indicating that she too had a message waiting to be viewed. Rubbing her eyes slightly to focus she opened the text from a number that she didn’t recognize and had to suppress a squeal of laughter. The text included just two things, a name, Abbot, and a picture, taken through a window, of Jane and Lisbon kissing over what looked like an interrogation table that you would be able to find in any police station in the country.

Ignoring the time, Grace shock Wayne hard on the shoulder. “Wayne, wake up!”

“What?” He sat up quickly, panic evident on his features. “What’s wrong?”

“Check your phone.” Grace said her eyes still on the bright picture on her phone and a goofy smile on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Wayne asked again, still not completely awake.

“Check your phone.” Grace said a bit more forcefully. Wayne propped himself up on one elbow and fumbled for his phone. He rubbed his eyes and clumsily opened the message that was waiting for him.

He was silent for about 30 seconds before turning to look at Grace dumbfounded. “Is that...are they…”

“Yup.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“Finally.”

They both looked at the picture again. “And now I can’t go back to sleep.”

“It’s only 5:00, what should we do?” Grace asked, giving him a sultry smile.

“What Jane and Lisbon wish they were doing right now.” Wayne responded with a grin. She swatted at him playfully as he came in for a kiss. She was excited for her old boss and coworker; she hoped that they could be as happy together as she was with Wayne.


End file.
